emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 94 (11th September 1973)
Synopsis Matt is still thinking about the job with Molesworth ; Reverend Ruskin has got a throat infection ; Dr Scott tells him that half his choir have got it & that he better suspend practice for the moment ; Edward is not happy with Clare's attitude towards Charlie Nelson ; Jack is trying to get in touch with Lodz ; Sam is polishing a cricket bat that he made for Jack & Joe ; he is getting it ready for Sam & Sally's trip to the seaside with Matt ; Sam can't believe that Jack can get through to America on the farm phone (Beckindale 417) ; Henry arrives at the farm ; he is waiting for a phone call as well ; when he has finished he says that he has got something to celebrate ; Clare & Liz have words in the shop about Charlie ; Matt calls up to Rose Cottage & asks Charlie about Bruce his dog ; he thinks that he is the sheep killer ; Henry's news is that Marian is getting married in New Zealand ; Carol asks Joe about Hawthorn Cottage ; she is hinting that she would like to live there ; he says that he intends to save up for the next couple of years so that he does not start off married life with nothing ; Edward & Fred call at Charlie's & find Matt there ; Edward picks up a bible ; it was given to Charlie by his son for Christmas 1941. PART 2 - Annie calls at the vicarage about arranging a christening ; Liz feels strongly about it that a child should have a faith to grow up in " he wouldn't deprivethem of food, so why should he deprive them of a feeling of security " ; Liz asks Annie if she would consider visiting some of the old people in the village ; she becomes agitated when Liz mentions Charlie ; Annie says that she has good reason not to like him but that there is no point in raking up the past ; Charlie comes back from the privvy to find the vicar & his son in his house ; they end up rowing as Charlie insists that he will not go & live with his son ; it turns out that they tried it 10 years ago & it nearly broke up Fred's marriage ; Joe has been thinking about Hawthorn Cottage ; he tells Carol & she thinks that he is going to propose, but really he is considering doing it up by the time she finishes teacher training college ; Edward asks Annie about Charlie Nelson's wife ; she refuses to talk about it & walks out on him ; Edward says to Alison "sometimes I could almost wish that Annie Sugden was a gossip " ; Dr Clare tells the vicar that the Medical Registrar has not recommended that Charlie goes into a home unless he becomes ill ; Charlie is in agony as he has twisted his ankle falling over the fence erected by his new landlord. Cast SHEILA MERCIER - Annie Sugden FRAZER HINES - Joe Sugden ANDREW BURT - Jack Sugden ARTHUR PENTELOW - Henry Wilks TOKE TOWNLEY - Sam Pearson ANN HOLLOWAY - Carol Benfield CAROLYN MOODY - Alison Gibbons GEORGE LITTLE - Reverend Edward Ruskin DAPHNE GREEN - Liz Ruskin JOANNA TOPE - Dr Clare Scott JACK WOOLGAR - Charlie Nelson BRIAN BADCOE - Fred Nelson Writer - NEVILLE SIGGS Director - DAVID GREEN Producer - ROBERT D CARDONA Previous Episode Episode 93 (10th September 1973) Next Episode Episode 95 (17th September 1973) Category:1973 episodes. Category:Episodes available on VHS or DVD